fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jachoo
Jak ty robisz te postacie, co masz we Wiośnie TP? Więc... albo je tworzę albo znajduję na www.wonderlife.pl - Zacznij proszę pisać znów, jak wcześniej. Takie pisanie w formie opowiadania zbytnio przypomina mi lektury szkolne i jest mniej ciekawe;P Yy... Nie... Chcę odbiec od powszechnego stylu scenariuszowego i wyrobić własny styl. - No okej. Ja ci nie bronię, ale moim zdaniem wyjdzie ci to raczej na gorsze... Tak, jak chociażby Horror Totalnej Porażki, który był od początku pisany jak opowiadanie i przestałem go czytać już po dwóch odcinkach... No cóż. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze i ja tu nie chcę nikogo obrazić. Wiadomo, że pospolita "scenariuszówka" jest skierowana do większości użytkowników, którzy o książkach najwyżej słyszeli. Bo pospolity czytelnik naszej strony na pewno zrozumie taką formę, gdzie wszystko podane jest jak na tacy.Gdy ktoś nie może ujechać formy opowiadania, to bardziej źle świadczy o tej osobie. Chcę, aby moje fikcje miały w sobie coś urzekającego, a nie żeby były banalne. Na pewno taki styl jest trochę mniej czytelny, z prostego powodu. Nie ma wytłuszczonej czcionki, kto co mówi. Trzeba czytać ze ZROZUMIENIEM. I w tym tkwi sęk, jakby ktoś powiedział. - Jachoo, możesz mi powiedzieć, jaka jest ta strona z tymi "lalkami"??? Byłbym wdzięczny ;D 1908Jacob 12:30, mar 8, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi ci o te jego postacie, to to są avatary z wonderlife.pl - Najczęściej robię je sam, ale czasami wyszukuję... Zresztą tak jak powiedział Robotek, są to avatary z wonderlife.pl. - Ej ty! Ja też nie lubię Courtney, ale jak chcesz robić obraźliwe userboxy to tylko w Anty-Fanklubie! Dziękuję. Nie, dzięki. I tak miałam problem z wyborem jak najmniejszej ilości uczestników. :P Hey, możesz zagłosować u mnie w Szkole działem "Odcinki"? Takie pytanie, dlaczego bez fajerwerków? Więc powiem tak.. Głównie nie podobają mi się dialogi.. Ciężko mi to wytłumaczyć... Fabuła jest ok, pomysł fajny i wgl, ale nie ma "tego czegoś" - Najlepszego kolego drogi ;) Szybszego rozpoczęcia fikcji, wiesz której xD Najlepszego ;) - Dzięki Wam ;) A i Justtin nie za bardzo wiem której xD - Niby "Wiosnę TP", ale jednak zmieniamy nazwę xD Wszystkiego naj Sprawa jest prosta. Ja z Justtinem wybieramy do FM fikcje, w których się dużo działo w kwietniu, a że w twojej było już 8 odcinków, to ją daliśmy. Głosowanie już zostało rozpoczętę, więc teraz decyzja należy do ciebie: albo zostawisz swoją fikcję w głosowaniu, albo ją wycofasz, ale wtedy będę musiał unieważnić całe głosowanie w tym miesiącu. Musisz zdecydować: albo LTP jest w głosowaniu, albo nie ma, ale wtedy nie ma też całego głosowania. Proszę o dodanie swojej części w Koloniach TP. Jak napisałeś tą "recenzję" w Komisariacie Totalnej Porażki, to on ci odpowiedział coś takiego: (nie wiem czy widziałeś, a mnie to bardzo śmieszyło... wiem, że to nie ładnie,żebym tak mówił, ale to zdanie mnie rozbawiło... jakby co, to przepraszam, kimkolwiek jesteś :D ) ---> "Ja nie wiem jak się robi odcinki i może zostaniemy przjaciółmi" Rzeczywiście to było dziwne, ale przede wszystkim kim ty człowieku jesteś i w jakim celu to tu piszesz? - Sorry, ale nie podpisałem sie! :P Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Ja nie dodaję obrazków. Nie jestem analfabetą Sorry, że się uniosę w bardziej kulturalny sposób. Dodaje obrazki jak inni. Na tej fikcji pewnie jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie obejrzała 1 odcinki i chyba Ci z tym źle. Dodaje bo mam prawo! Można juz lubić alejandro i Sierre, gdybyś oglądał 1 odcinek i liczę, że odpowiesz Od pewnego czasu zrobiłeś się zawistny, nie koleżeński. Obrazków nie usune bo osoby, które ogladały ocinek chcą ich! Sorry ale to nie moja działka, odpisz Bo mamy fanklub TDWT! To fikcja TP, z naszymi sezonami ale też o prawdziwych sezonach Ja wiem ale przecież to spoiler! Jesteś wrogiem spilerów, a ode mnie chcesz spilera. O to chodzi Słuchaj ja umnie czytać jeżeli jesteś zły na całe świat to nie wyżywaj się na nas. W każdej fikcja pozostawiasz obraźliwą uwagę, a w twoijej nikt! Prowadzący podsumowania to spoiler, a co Cię nagle ntchneło? Nie wiesz o co chodzi? Tak czekałeś do polskeij wersji i chcesz zepsuć sobie niespodziankę. Tak rpowadzą: Geoff, Katie i Sadie, śpiewają Justin i Trent, a reporterakmi są Beth i Eva. I już wiesz Nasza syskusja do niczego nie prowadzi, bluźnisz, obrażasz fikcje, nie chcesz odldać 1 odcinka twoja sprawa, ja ją uszanuję ale to nie mój prblem. Powodzenia w pisaniu Lasu Za tą pseudo-nagrodę nobla, co sobie przyznałeś, bo to nie jest ani śmieszne, ani potrzebne. Staraj się dobrze pisać, a być może twoja fikcja wygra w głosowaniu na FM w czerwcu, bo już możesz startować. No dobra, ale nie wiem czy to jest warte bana. - Dzięki, a która część tego odcinka najbardziej? A to oni nie zginęli?! :DD Tak naprawdę żyją. ( Ale nie mów nikomu xD ) - Hejka mam wielką prośbe zrobiłem postać na wiesz jakiej stronie na koncie które wczoraj doładowałeś mam prośbe wrzucisz mi postać którą zrobiłem na fikcje bo nie mogę ściągać nic na kompa Wielkie dzięki po stokroć. Naprawdę dzisiaj mam pecha gadu gadu nie działa i nie mogę wrzucić postaci na pulpit Teraz już wiesz xD Super pomysł oczywiście wszystko jak chcesz ale może najpierw skończymy TD:INBJN a potem obmyślimy reszte ok? Słuchaj wchodź na gg udało mi się zalogować No nie tylko kibicem, ale i piłkarzem (w młodzikach) Hmm... może dlatego, aby później tego nie pisać? Co z tego? Szukasz pretekstu, żeby krytykować :D Szczegółów się czepiasz... Ponieważ w dyskusji na ten temat była ankieta, gdzie zdecydowaliście o tym, żeby zawiesić głosowanie, do czasu wyjaśnienia jego przyszłości. Głosowanie w ostatnim miesiącu było sfałszowane przez pewne osoby, dlatego rozdanie nagród byłoby bez sensu, bo walczymy o to, żeby tych oszustw nie było. Ej Jachoo czy mogłbyś ocenić moją fikcje? -http://wtp-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Cody_tv Możesz mi wrzucić postać z wiesz jakiej strony na fikcje już jest zrobiona. więc wrzucisz? Właśnie że nie muszę mieć prawa admina w bibliotece żeby wrzucać A nie masz tej książki w domu? No nie zgineli, ale przed tym jak chciał to zakończyć wszyscy trafili już do domów Ok pasi mi to ;] OK.Mi to pasuje bo i tak szukałem jakiejś pomocy zaczniemy dzisiaj o 17ok? PS.Daj mi swoje gg.Tak będzie łatwiej gadać niż przez dyskusje 11874992 - Jasne, masz. Ale się wkurzysz, jak będziesz z nim gadał xD On się często wyłącza, np. pisze : Hej. Ja odpisuję: Siema. A on się wyłącza xD Ale wiesz, że on mnie oto poprosił, bym tam to napisał? xD To co on qrde robi? Pff... nabija się ze mnie na GG. Drażni mnie xD No poprosił, abym to napisał... Nie mam pojęcia! Po prostu napisał do mnie, abym to zrobił. PFff... Wejdź na GG! ;D Bez przesady, słabiutkie jest :P Wkurzony byłem dzisiaj.. A masz na coś pomysł? Z odwrotami poczekam ale musimy założyć jakąś nową ale pomysłu nie mam. A ty coś masz bo ja myśle. Mieszanka, a łącznie to 18 zawodników ok.? Tak się cieszę, że spotkałem kogoś podobnego, też nie lubie dużo zawodników w współpracy, a dałem tak dużo bo nie wiedziałem czy ty lubisz dużo czy nie. To jaki tytuł Kryminały, Detektywi czy Zagadki (moja stara nigdy nie użyta fikcja)A postaci to 14 czy 12? Ok, to Ty twórz stronę, a ja zrobię logo! Postaram się by to logo było w stylu TDWT ale czym mam zastąpić globus? Lupą, jakimś budynkiem, mostem, ruderą? Ok, logo będzie za chwilkę. Pozwloisz, że trochę zedytuję tą stronę gdyż fabułę dam do głównego opisu i coś jeszcze. Logo za chwilkę Nadal potrzebujesz to logo? Bo widziałem, że już masz. Odradzam Dzielnicę Grunt, że ja to rozumiem, ale ciesze się, że interesujesz się miomi fikcjami Justtin ma inną orientalność??? (pytam się bo Ty wznieciłeś tą wojnę) Fajny docinek gazetki. Nie to, że się nażucam ale czy nie chciałbyś zrobić ze mną wywiadu do następnego numeru??? Zrobiłem dwa loga, możesz sobie wybrać jedno. Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest za późno i się do czegoś przydadzą ^^. Masz tego nie kasować!!! To jest super fikcja! Podoba mi się takie coś xD NIE KASUJ TEGO :D Bo wywalę Zahira z ZTP xDD Ale tak serio, nie kasuj ;) Co do TDZG to miało być 12 postaci w tym nie ustaliliśmy ilu nowych hm... proponuje jednego to będzie akurat ;D. Gdybyś się zgodził tokażdy daje 6 osób i Ty dajesz tego nowego, a ja: Alejandro, Izzy, Lindsay, Owena, Ezekiela i Heather... a ty? Ok, to ja już piszę skład TDZG A i będą 3 czetroosobowe drużyny bo w małym gronie łatwiej rozwiązuje się zagadki. No to wymyślamy nazwy Genialni Detektywi, Cwani Gangsterzy i Bezbronne Ofiary Napiszę, napiszę ^^ Aha, pamiętaj, że Ty i Artur możecie napisać tylko po 9 odcinków, bo reszta odcinków przypada na mnie. Nie musimy pisać na zmianę chyba, że ma ktoś jakiś nacisk? xD 250px|thumb|Logo 1 250px|thumb|Logo 2 dzięki za ifomacje o mojej tabelce.Wiedziałem że mam jakiś problem i nie dodałem jakiejś osoby.Ale nie moge ciągle przypomnieć kto nie został dodany?.Dzięki - Co do TDZG to jak już zaczniemy pisać to z mojej strony odcinki będo co jakieś hm? majdłużej dwa i pół tygodnia Ej, mam do ciebie jedno małe pytanie .... czy mówiłam do ciebie?? Nie, wiec może darowałbyś se tej gatki, bo i tak nawet jej nie czytam, bo nie mam po co ... I tak cokolwiek ci powiem, to zaraz odparujesz a niejestem tu po to by sie klocić tylko coś wyjaśnić ... szanuje to ze jesteś przyjacielem z Kubbozem, ale teraz zalatwiam z nim jedną sprawe ... Ale mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość ... Jeżeli Kubboz nie poda mi konkretnego powodu, tego co zrobił (bo może jednak o wszystkim nie wiesz ) prawdopodobnie sama odejde .... Wiec, mam jedną prośbę, nie wtracaj się